Liquid fabric conditioning compositions to be used in the home laundering of fabrics are conventionally aqueous dispersions containing from about 3% to about 10% by weight of a water-insoluble cationic fabric conditioner or mixture of such cationic conditioners or mixtures of one or more of such cationic conditioners with a water-insoluble nonionic fabric conditioner such as a fatty ester. Such compositions must be formulated carefully in order to insure that the compositions will remain in a single phase condition during long periods of storage. In addition to phase stability, another problem with aqueous fabric conditioning compositions is freeze-thaw recovery, i.e., the ability to recover to a pourable liquid state upon warming to or slightly above room temperature after having been frozen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,533, Neiditch, issued Sept. 9, 1975 discloses the use of C.sub.10 -C.sub.14 alkyl trimethyl ammonium chlorides as agents to improve freeze-thaw recovery in fabric conditioning compositions which contain water-insoluble quaternary ammonium salts as the conditioning agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,307 Jaeger et al, issued June 5, 1979 discloses the use of the combination of a di-polyethoxy monoalkylamine and a lower alcohol to improve the freeze-thaw recovery of an aqueous cationic fabric conditioner system which is a combination of a dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride and a quaternary imidazolinium salt. There is a continuing need for freeze-thaw recovery agents for aqueous fabric softening compositions.